sweet surprises
by zina1412
Summary: First ever CATCF musical fanfic. After the events of the musical,Violet gets teased and isn't alone. an unlikely romance happens, Eugene goes crazy for a women and The kids meet again. Everything has changed. rated T in case. If you want any changes, I will try and improve.if you have seen the musical read it if not then don't read it.
1. prologue mr i will make a beraguade out

**this f****anfic is after the events in the musical version. hope you enjoy! P.S MR beraguade IS SINGLE IN THIS STORY. rated T just in case.**

**Life story**

Before the double bubble duchess was born, Eugene Beraguade loved his wife dearly. They both won awards for best dancing and acting. they would travel around the world doing movies and tv shows. they went to every premiere and party. but everything changed when his wife was pregnant. it was a baby girl and they named her Violet. when she was 6 months and started teething, she chewed on everything she could get her hands on. books, toys, paper, Anything. When she was 3 she told her parents she wanted to be famous. they couldn't find any talent to make her famous. her title didn't start till she was 5, when she found gum in one of those machines. she chewed her first ever gum and loved it. since then, her addiction of gum grew stronger until she found her talent. Longest gum chewing. Everyone was shocked on how long she had the gum and became world famous. She won contests, medals and trophies and adored her fans. And her father was proud his little princess was a star. Eugene focused more on her daughter and less on his wife. This caused a lot of fights until the wife, Eva Beraguade couldn't take it no more and left Eugene beraguade and Violet alone. Eugene decided not to love again and give his daughter everything. Perfume, products and merchandise. And from that day forward she was known as the Double Bubble Duchess.

**Prologue**

The Oompa Loompas took Violet to the Juicing room. She luckily survived and was pieced back together. She was still round and got rolled till they reached the room. They rolled her in the machine and was held gently by a giant metal gripper. " ready sweet angel?" her father asked who gave a nervous smile. Violet gave a micro-nod that no one could see but her father could see a slight move of her fat head meaning Yes. " Start" her father ordered the oompa loompa. The oompa loompa pulled a handle switch then used a controller to squeeze all the juice out. ( sorry if you may find this gross) she spitted out juice from her mouth which landed in a giant jug. after they were done, she came out the other end of the machine and stopped the machine. She layered there moaning and groaning, looking weak. Her dad ran to her and looked into her eyes. " Im so happy your not hurt or anything like that sugar girl" Eugene said hugging her. " daddy i can't get up" Violet said in a hellium like voice. Eugene tried to hold in the laugh" I should have got you to listen to willy wonka and for punishment you are grounded for a month meaning no gum" Eugene's face turned serious and put his hand out. Violet took out the gum she had for years and gave it to her dad. " but first, time to take you home and rest so you can walk again". Said Eugene. " And hopefully your voice goes back to normal". He then picked up Violet who rested her head on His Shoulder and walked off.

**chapter 1**

**Mr i will make a Beraguade out of you**

Violet was in her dressing room alone. After finally getting out of the Juicing Room, She was almost thin as a stick and was blue. She tried to wash her it off but was still was blue. She tried to cover it with makeup but she looked like a wrinkled blueberry. She also wanted to try plastic surgery but she was to young. The doctor didn't help either. She was no Longer called Double Bubble Duchess. She was Now called BlueBell Duchess but people called her Bluebell for short. Her father later discovered winning isn't everything and for punishment he made her spit out her gum, cancelled every interview and gig, hiatus-ed her tv show, shutdown her perfume line and closed her fashion boutique. She was also grounded 4 weeks, meaning no competitions, no winning and most of all, No gum. it was time to start a new chapter. She was only famous for being blue and that was it. While in her dressing room, She heard Charlie won the tour and got the factory. this made her jealous with rage. But thoughts rushed through her mind. she realized that winning isn't everything. It wasn't nice being the sore loser and she knew it. A slam suddenly opened the door and a figure in a blue suit stood there. it was her dad. He had a really serious face on. " since your grounded for a month i think it is time for a little fun" his serious face turned into an evil smirk. She knew something was up. " since tomorrow is school, you are going to school the way you are. blue". he then sang " your blue, ba da violet is blue,violet is blue" with a similar tune by Efiel 65. " please dad no. i ain't going to go to school like this but other then that, im sick" Violet tried to make an excuse with her normal voice (YAHOO) Her father replied " don't you start young lady, you are going to school tomorrow and thats final". Violet threw a temper tantrum and hugged her father's leg. She begged and cried. And her dad tried to kick her off. He finally pushed her off and told her off to bed. she found it unfair so uncomfortably fell asleep still feeling angry and embarrassed.

**how will her friends react? what will happen next? find in the next chapter.**


	2. laughing stock

**Chapter 2 Laughing stock**

Next day, it was difficult to go to school but she had no choice. On the school bus, she sat down before the bus moved. She was interrupted by a movement in the corner of her eye, Like some paper plane whooshed by. She turned around in horror to what she saw. A boy who was 10 feet 3 m tall and was paper flat. His hair was still messy but his brown eyes sparkled in the sun rise. His clothes were all stretched out. It was Mike Teavee.

"hey why isn't it flat teavee" Violet said sarcastically.

"Hello Violet Bluerguarde" teased Mike.

"Very funny" Violet gave a weak smile.

"Fancy seeing you here. What happened and why are you here you twit"? Violet asked angrily.

"Well there was this TV room that could zap objects to make it small enough to be in the TV. But let's just say a certain someone was silly enough to go in and get stretched from a taffy puller now resulting to a thin depth and a tall height" Mike explained.

Violet knew it was Mike who did it himself. "but you still didn't say why you are here" Violet added.

"Obviously, my parents wanted to change things and made me move here to now live a Nature's way life. It freakin sucks" Mike explained with anger.

The 2 sat next together talking. The more they talked, Violet started to slowly blush. She didn't know why but she tried to ignore it. Luckily Mike didn't know she blushed. Phew.

As the bell rang for school, they found out they were in the same class,7J. Mike was very glad he was at River Edge Middle School. Everyone recognised Mike and Violet.

In the classroom, all the children were making fun of them because they sat next together. "paperboy and Bluebell, sitting in a tree, KISSING" most of the children, especially Violet's friend, Carolina made kissing noises and grunting. Everyone was making noise when the Teacher came in. The room was dead silent.

A buff male teacher walked in. His face was really handsome. His eyes were similar to Mike. His brown hair was gelled up. His Clothes were a red shirt which you could see his muscles were visible and blue jeans that matched with flat black sneakers. He had white skin and Smiled at the class where most of the girls stopped and starred with dreamy smiles.

"Hello Class I'm Mr Teavee, your new math teacher for the semester" Mr Teavee Introduced Himself and gave Mike a wink.

"Dad? You have changed" Mike mentioned.

Everyone was shocked that the math teacher was one of the student's Dads.

"Well son, now you know why I haven't seen you and your mother much for 3 months. I wanted to change my appearance so dressed more mature and worked out. See?" Mr Teavee Showed his muscles. Once again, Most of the girls nearly fainted. But Violet was too busy eyeing Mike. Who later looked at violet for a second then smiled.

Violet turned back and did her work. During class most of the girls didn't do their work and were too busy on admiring Mr Teavee's Beauty.

As when math class was over, they both walked to IT class. It was Mike's favourite subject.

"So what happened after your little…? Blueberry Blow up" mike asked. Violet grew silent then took a deep breath and spoke. "Eventually, they found all my parts and I got de-juiced. During that my dad grounded me for a month and took away everything. Especially even my gum." "Same with me" Mike said. "My parents punished me for no technology for a month." They both at the same time said "it isn't fair".

Violet thought for a second on why they were both punished" I Have realised why we have been punished. For me I have learnt winning isn't everything and you shouldn't boast" Violet said. Mike gave a long thought too and realised. "Well I think the reason my parents punished me is because too much TV is bad for you and it really doesn't give you education" Mike then said as well. "But I'm still smart" Mike gave a wink.

During IT class, Violet didn't know how to use a computer really well. She only used computers of internet and that was it. "Are you having trouble Violet?" Mike asked. "Here, I'll show you" He started clicking icons and did this and that. "Now it's your turn Violet" Mike instructed Violet telling her what to do. At the same time, Mike gave her a huge smile. Violet smiled back and listened to the instructions again. Inside her she felt butterflies in her stomach. At first she thought Mike was just a TV junkie but deep inside he was a cute, sweet boy who is really smart. Who knew they will end up as friends? Good friends. Even if it considered that they were the laughing stock after all.


	3. tension and phone call

**Chapter 3 tension and phone call**

After school was finished, she opened the door and felt good. Her father came in the living room "hello Bluebell Violet honey" Eugene said. "How was school?" he asked raising a brow. "The Most amazing, fantastic, awesome, magical day ever daddy" Violet said full of sun shines. Eugene was confused. He thought that she would be crying but she was acting differently. "Are you ok Violet?"

"Daddy I think it is time I tell you what happened today. I had my first… boy I like" Violet said in excitement. Eugene suddenly smiled. He had never felt any happier than her daughter before. "OMG Violet your first crush" I have waited for this. I will be back" Eugene said. He came back with a shirt that said" first Crush" and a party hat. He blew the party blower and danced with violet who gave an awkward look. "My baby girl has a crush, she has grown up" Eugene sang. Violet later smiled and danced happily more. They danced for an hour until they were pooped and sat down to relax.

"So who is this boy you like" Eugene asked drinking his coffee. Violet explained the boy to her father on what he looks like and what he is like. Later the final question was asked. " what is his name?" Eugene asked. Violet then said with a huge rainbow happy smile " Mike Teavee". When Eugene heard the name, He spat out his coffee staining his shirt and looked in horror. "Mike Teavee? You mean that horrid boy who watches TV 24/7?" Eugene was really shocked. Violet gave a nod. " Violet, no way you are crushing on that TV freak. He could hurt you. Lucky Daddy is here to protect you" Eugene said as he hugging Violet. Violet pushed him off in anger. "Daddy you got it all wrong. He smiled at me and was acting kind to me" Violet said. " But he is just pretending" Eugene replied. "Daddy you not getting it he looked really lonely and I wanted to spent time with him" Violet said. "Violet sugar this behaviour has got to stop" Eugene said with anger.

"You know what daddy, if you experienced what is like to be in love, just wait till the bug gets you" violet said in final before going to her room and slamming the door. This made her father think. He now knew why his wife left because he focused on her daughter. Maybe he was too harsh on his daughter. Later, the phone rang. Eugene ran to the phone and answered it "hello the double bubble duchess's Agent and dad are speaking. It's Eugene B. "

" Hello Mr Beraugarde, it's me Mr Robert Salt" said the voice. Eugene was surprised. How did the Salts get their number?

" I rang because I wanted all the ticket winners to come and have dinner with us and sleepover for a week. Veruca would like that won't you Veruca?" Robert said to Veruca whose growl echoed in the phone.

"Veruca, please behaviour self." Robert shouted. "So what do you say?"

Eugene gave a long deep thought and said "ok"

"good, than I will see you tomorrow afternoon on a Saturday." Robert said.

" But Vi will miss school" Eugene explained.

Robert then replied " Don't worry I will get Mr Teavee to call the other teachers and hire Tutors during the week so Violet doesn't fall behind. Same with the other kids as well."

" Ok it's a deal. Eugene replied. "Got to go, Bye" and hung up.

Eugene ran straight to vi's dressing room and opened the door.

"Vi, We are going somewhere tomorrow" Eugene said.

" Where?" Violet asked.

"You will find out tomorrow"


	4. maid my day

**Chapter 4 maid-my day**

The next afternoon, a Limo was parked in front of the Beraguade's House.

Out stepped a man, In a business like outfit who had grey hair and green eyes.

He arrived at the doorstep and rang the bell. Eugene opened the door and welcomed.

"Hello Mr Salt glad you're here" Eugene welcomed. " Come right in".

Violet was in her room putting makeup on when her father walked in "we have a visitor Vi" he said. Violet walk out of her room, into the hallway and got the surprise of her life. There sitting on the couch was Mr Salt.

"Hello Violet. I am here to pick you up and stay at my house. I am sure you and Veruca will get along." Mr Salt said.

" Daddy why is Mr salt here. I don't wanna go!" Violet wined.

"Violet we are going to stay with the Salts for a week and I don't want you to act like princess everything" Eugene sputtered at Violet with strictness.

Mr Salt took out his pocket watch and saw the time. 1.45pm.

"Oh my why look at the time. We have to go. Is all the bags packed?"

"yes" Eugene answered 'I even packed Vi's Clothes and things'

They all went in the limo which drove them to the airport.

Once in the plane, Violet was listening to her music. She span around and saw the Teavee's and Gloop.

What were all doing in the plane to England?

Violet caught Augustus's eye and they both looked at each other in horror.

"Augustus darling vhat are jou looking at. Wello? Augustus hello?" Mrs Gloop asked when she turned around and saw Violet.

"Violet? Is Zat you from Ze tour?" Mrs gloop said. " Your Blau. Vhat happened to you"?

"I got de juiced and now im thin and blue" Violet said. " what happened to augustus?"

Augustus got out of his shock freeze and said "vell you saw me in the pipe right? After going into ze fudge room, I squeezed out all my fat and…." Augustus was interrupted by a grossed out Violet.

" I heard enough" Violet said mocking vomit noises.

After, the plane finally landed, gloop, Teavee, Beraguades and mr salt were in the limo talking about the tour and what happened to the kids. They also talked about how they learnt a lesson and changed their ways.

When they arrived at the house, it was 10pm. But they were all amazed how big the house was. The house had almost 20 stories.

They arrived at the door and Mr salt let them in.

Inside the house the chandelier was almost 50 feet above them.

Mr Salt all greeted them inside, when a butler that looked like a century too late greeted them.

" hello I am Mr Phil Hinklebuttox. The house butler" He said.

All the children were trying not to laugh. The butler spotted them laughing. " hilarious" he said with a serious face.

The butler led them to the kitchen to introduces the kitchen maids.

" this is scarlett, the head kitchen maid" The bulter said showing a 70 year old women washing a plate.

2 kitchen maids stopped their work and looked at the guests smiling.

"oh I forgot these 2. Everyone I would like you to meet the under kitchen maid, Valentina de la rosa and the jr kitchen maid, Laurette Alice.

Violet caught her dad eyeing Valentina who was eying him.

Laurette walked up to Augustus and said hello.

" Hello, I am Laurette. The under kitchen maid's daughter." Laurette said.

Augustus blushed shyly and smiled.

" My name is Augustus" He said.

The head maid then said to Laurette, " ok you have done your job, you can have free time for the next 5 hours".

Laurette thanked the maid and everyone headed off except Eugene and Valentina who were smiting each other. They looked at each other smiling flirtatiously.

"hey" Eugene greeted. "Hey" Valentina replied. Nothing else was said after half an hour. Silence. But they both walked out. Looking at each other but not a single word.


	5. getting to know you

**Chapter 5 getting to know you**

The parents went into the rooms leaving mike, Augustus, Laurette and Violet alone together.

Mike, Augustus and Violet were walking with Laurette who were giving them a tour around the house.

Laurette: I am glad you're here Violet. Im one of your biggest fans *speaks french* see I will show you

They all followed Laurette to her room.

Laurette opened the door and everywhere was posters of Violet.

Laurette: see and I even have a signed shirt that a friend gave me.

Violet: wow that is amazing. I never realised you're a big fan of me. But maybe not now.

Laurette: Im still your fan no matter if your blue or not.*smiles*

Violet: aww thanks.

They both hugged and everyone sat in her room.

Augustus: vhere is Charlie und Veruca?

Laurette: oh Veruca durling is at her ballet camp. She vill cume back tomorrow. Veruca is much better shurst me. And Charlie voll he will come tomorrow ya know vay?

Augustus: do you vike food?

Mike: Do you like TV?

Violet: Do you like gum?

Laurette: actually I like all. I like vood, I like tv sometimez and gum on some ocasons.

Augustus: Vhat is your vaviourite food?

Mike: Tv show?

Violet: Gum flavour?

Laurette: Food, any meat, Tv show: serve up meals and gum vlavour? Cherry.

Augustus: did you say serve up meals?

Laurette: ves

Augustus: zhat is my vavourite tv show. Remember the chicken segment?

Laurette: Oh yeah. Both: quack quack duck duck shake your bottom turn a frog licken chicken you're a big fat chicken. BAWWWWWWWWWWAK *laughs*

Augustus: Classic

Meanwhile Valentina and Eugene were in the hallway smiling and looking at each other.

Valentina: Voll Hello sir.. Mr..

Eugene: Eugene Beraguade.

Valentina: oh Eugene vice to meet you.

Both shake hands.

Valentina: My daughter Laurette is very happy to zee Violet. She is such a big fan.

Eugene: Really? That's cool. Did anyone ever say you have an adorable nose?

Valentina *blushes* vell got to go in the kitchen to get dinner ready. Bye

Valentina POV  
>vell nice going, Valentine. You have ruined your moment. I walk to the kitchen and start cooking but I can't stop thinking about Eugene. He is something. But what will I do next?<p>

Eugene POV

Oh Valentina is so pretty. She is somethi…. SNAP OUT OF IT EUGENE! YOUR GOING BONKERS.


	6. sweet and salt

**Chapter 6 sweet n salt**

it was 9am,veruca and Charlie arrived at the house and bumped into each other.

Veruca: Hello Bucket* I said with a stuck up expression*

Charlie: you don't have to be stuck up when I'm being friendly.

Veruca: well you cheated. I know you did. You had to sneak your way to win a factory. That factory was supposed to be .CHEATER.

Charlie: well you wanna be like that fine. * I stomped off into the building.*

Charlie ran into the building all the way to the dining room where Laurette saw Charlie crying.

Laurette: Hey vhat is vrong?

Charlie looked up.

Charlie: Go away I don't know you.

Laurette: Hey im just one of the kitchen maids * I fix my long brown hair and glasses and I look at

him with my magenta eyes*

Charlie: Veruca is so mean.

Laurette: Don't worry she is always like that. Im Laurette by the way.

Charlie: Charlie! *this girl is really nice*

Laurette: to surprise you Veruca is my cousin. Well all the family works here. You know My mother is a maid and so is the head maid is my grandma. The butler is my uncle- sorta. Most of the staff is my family.

Charlie: so that makes Mr salt your uncle?

Laurette: yeah

Charlie: wow! Did you know I own a factory?

Laurette: yeah TBH i was actually the second golden ticket winner. But Veruca stnatched it off me and said she found the 2nd ticket.

Charlie: Oh im so sorry about that. I didn't know she did that to you. I feel horrible.

Laurette: it's ok I didn't needed anyway.

Charlie: hey how about next week I can give you a private tour around the factory. Would you like that?

Laurette: oh yes very much. Melsee melsee.

The both hugged and walked to laurette's room.

Veruca was in her room realising what she has said and done.

Veruca POV  
>I was thinking about how greedy I acted and what I said to Charlie. I have learnt my lesson greedy isn't nice.<p>

I head to laurette's room and knocked on the door.

Laurette: come ien

Veruca: it's me

Charlie: oh great look who has come to join the party!

Veruca: Look im sorry ok? I know I hurt your feelings but you deserved to win. I didn't I was mean and selfish. I deserve to be a bad nut. I am a bad nut.

Charlie: it's ok you don't need to be a bad nut. You are beautiful just the way you are. Never change that.

Veruca: thanks Charlie.

*both hug but later look at each other and make grossed out faces realising what had happened*

Laurette: well you guys hugged. That is something Veruca.

Veruca: that was just a fake hug I tell you a FAKE.* shouting again*

Laurette: that was pretty real to me.

Charlie: yeah I agree with her.

Veruca: * still doesn't admit*

Laurette: *whispers* I know you like him

Veruca: *eyes open* oh look at the time, I have my bassoon lesson. Bye

Laurette: she was making an excuse.

Charlie: that was real I tell you real. *stares in space*

Laurette: Hello earth to Charlie. HELLO *waves hands*

Charlie: oops what happened?

Laurette: you like her.

Charlie: who?

Laurette: Veruca

Charlie: no I don't

Laurette: im pretty sure you do.

Charlie: I hate that disgusting spoilt princess. There is no chance I like her.

Laurette: I can see it trust me. She is just being spoilt to hide it.

Charlie: But…

Laurette: she will eventually come to her senses. Well got to work in the kitchen. Bye.

Charlie: Bye.


	7. jerry sundae

**Chapter 7: jerry sundae**

It was the afternoon and all the kids took a break from the week hired tutors.

They were all watching cartoon when the news came on.

Jerry: breaking news, we interrupted this program for exciting…. Woah *falls backwards and accidently clicks on random footage*

The footage contain very shocking thing. Jerry and cherry were making out in the living room.

All mouths dropped in the salts house all looking in horror.

Jerry: um sorry about that now lets head to cherry. Cherry where are you?

Cherry: I'm right here. I can't believe you made the world know our secret.*angry*

Jerry: should we tell them?

Cherry: alright. Anyway Jerry and I have secretly… been dating!

Veruca:why what.

Laurette: WHATTTT THE

Eugene: oh my gosh

Charlie: that is crazy

Valintina: wowzers

Everyone else is chatting in mutter of surprise.

Jerry: come here cherry *both start kissing*

Mrs teavee *turns it off and looks in a disgusted matter* I wouldn't reckonmend my boy seeing that.

Everyone mutters in agreement.

Sorry for the short chapter.


	8. hunger and lover

**Chapter 8 hunger and lover**

Laurette was in her kitchen getting lunch ready when Augustus came in.

Augustus: vhat is that lovely smell?

Laurette: it is my chicken roast soup.

Augustus: can I have zome?

Laurette: no you can't wait till lunch.

Augustus: but I love zee food. Any kind of food. Though my mother now is putting me on a diet.

Laurette: and I see the reason why.

Augustus: I know im overweight but I wanna go on a diet as well. Buy I couldn't help but zmell the lovely chicken soup.

Laurette: I love food to but I eat a balanced diet. Maybe I can help you lose weight.

Augustus: that would be great. Getting into tip top shape and all the girls will chase after me. That is vhat I want.

Scarrlet: you may go now Laurette. Your shift is over for the day.

Laurette: but I still…

Scarlet: im giving you a treat. You have been really good and I think everyone should go to the new fancy restaurant down town because I can see your mother falling for violet's dad.

Laurette: really? That is sweet.

Scarlett: and you liking Augustus.

Augustus: no she is not

Scarlett: oh yes she is you will see.


End file.
